China Sorrows
Of all the Sorcerers in the world of Skulduggery Pleasant, few have even come close to the level of notoriety held by one China Sorrows. Beautiful, manipulative and extremely intelligent, her set of skills appear hand-crafted for allowing her to get what she wants from others. Despite her seemingly delicate features, China is a vicious and deadly fighter, capable of holding her own against such powerful opponents as the Dead Men. Profile Destructive Power: Small Building Level (Could cause significant damage to Baron Vengeous using several sigils to slam furniture into him. Capable of harming Cleavers with ordinary sigil tattoos.) Small Town Level with burning sigil (total energy would be roughly this level.) Striking Power: Small Building Level (Can physically contend with Cleavers in combat.) Higher with sigils. (Using sigils across her knuckles, China can one-shot Cleavers through their armour.) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of outmanoeuvring Cleavers in combat.) higher with sigils (possesses a sigil that allows her to speed herself up significantly) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Physically comparable to Cleavers.) Durability: Small Building Level (Can survive physical strikes from Cleavers) Stamina: High (Took a large amount of damage and then healed herself with magic, using up a large amount of energy to heal herself and still fought against the Faceless One’s minions for some time.) Range: Several metres with magic. Equipment: None. Intelligence: Genius (China is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, regularly keeping up with Skulduggery in conversation and planning.) Notable Techniques: * Burning sigil: Using this special sigil designed with Mevolant’s assistance, China can heat up her entire body to a ludicrous degree. The heat is so great that simply touching someone with both hands was enough to turn their entire body into ash before they could scream. Based on the mass of a human (70kg) specific heat capacity (3,500 j/kg) and temperature to burn them into ash (1,500 C*) this would require 367,500,000 joules. Since this was delivered before the victim could scream, this means it was likely over the course of 0.1 seconds, giving 3,675,000,000 Watts. Assuming an estimate of 60 seconds for China’s time limit before this sigil kills her, she would be capable of outputting roughly 220,500,000,000 joules from her hands in that time. Area of a hand is 0.054m^2, area of a person is 1.9m^2, so divide this by 0.054 and multiply by 1.9 and we get 7.76 x 10^12 joules. That’s 1,855 tons of TNT or Small Town Level) * Blue energy sigil: By throwing her arms wide China can launch a wave of blue energy at her target to knock them down, this has enough power to crack walls and kill easily. * Red dagger sigil: China can use her magic to generate and throw daggers made from red energy. Are electrified. * Strength Sigil: By cracking her knuckles together China can massively increase the force of her punches, this sigil allowed her to knock out a Cleaver with a single strike. * Healing sigil: China can use a sigil to heal her injuries, however it uses up an enormous amount of her energy. * Muscle enhancement sigil: This sigil increases the strength of China’s legs and reinforces them heavily, allowing her joints to withstand multi-story falls with no strain or damage. However using this sigil for too long can damage her muscles. * Instant knockout sigil: By pressing her fingers to someone’s head, China can cause them excruciating pain and incapacitate them instantly. * Can counter psychic attacks. Weaknesses: Most of China’s more powerful sigils require a considerable amount of time to recharge. Using the burning sigil will kill her after a short amount of time. Feats: Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant